


神岩 魅魔pro3

by mini_ayi



Category: Mr. King vs Mr. Prince (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_ayi/pseuds/mini_ayi





	神岩 魅魔pro3

书架上整齐放着很多漫画，岩桥想起他和神宫寺以前省下零花钱买漫画从便利店一路看到家的时光，每当看到生气的时候，自己便会把那页漫画扯掉，揉成一团。神宫寺则是哭丧着脸说这都是花钱买的呀！  
神宫寺的房间就男孩子而言，算是干净整齐，岩桥坐在软软的床上晃着白净的小腿，百无聊赖  
“明明约好见面的，居然自己跑了出去！”  
瘪嘴鼓着可爱的脸颊，脑内想了十种惩罚的方法。视线一转，突然看到神宫寺整齐叠放在床边的睡袍  
被柔软的触感所吸引，岩桥把脸埋了进去，竟产生了一种被神宫寺拥抱着的错觉  
“唔.....”  
熟悉的情潮在体内涌动，岩桥顺着内裤边缘把手探入，捏了捏自己欲抬头的性器，拇指压在顶端敏感的小孔上摩擦  
“唔.....神.....”  
翅膀和尾巴慢慢冒出来，岩桥踢掉外裤，难耐的在床上蹭着，可是毫无章法的手活只是让自己身体更加空虚，粉色的后穴饥渴张合着，涌出的体液打湿了内裤，顺着大腿内侧流下，一片粘腻  
桌子上的那支马克笔，或许可以....  
纤细的手握着笔，小心翼翼的一寸寸探入，湿热的后穴刚包裹住冰凉的笔身，岩桥立刻就忍不住自己抽插起来  
可就算整根没入也无法得到与神宫寺做爱百分之一的快感，抽出沾满透明爱液的笔扔到一旁，越想越委屈，岩桥把脸埋在睡袍里小声抽泣起来  
神宫寺数不清看了多少次手表，坐在对面的大亲友永濑廉还在一直说着关于如何捕获猴心的话题  
“廉...虽然很抱歉，但现在必须要回家了……”  
打开卧室的门，神宫寺还是被眼前的画面震惊到了  
岩桥全身赤裸仅穿着内裤和一双短袜，原本纯白的内裤此刻因为被大量溢出的爱液浸湿，变为透明，腿间粉色性器的形状也被勾勒出来，一双漂亮的腿紧紧合拢在一起，岩桥大口喘息着，像一条刚刚上岸的美人鱼，尾巴尖正不断在红红的穴口进出，抬头看到门口的人，委屈的眼泪更是像断了线的珍珠，大颗大颗落在神宫寺心上  
“神.....”  
岩桥此刻脆弱的表情，是神宫寺不常会见到的。关上门立刻把这个让人心疼的家伙抱在怀里，亲吻着对方红红的眼角，不断抚摸着光滑的后背轻声安慰  
“玄树，我回来了....”  
神宫寺一把扯掉岩桥早就湿到滴水的内裤，张口含住恋人腿间粉色精致的性器，毫无口活经验的他，只能回想着和岩桥之前做爱的种种…  
“舔....舔它....”岩桥颤抖着提出要求  
自下而上，舌头灵活照顾着火热的每一处，粗糙舌苔压在圆润的顶端摩擦，逼迫着岩桥发出哭泣一样的呻吟  
吐出泛着水光的阴茎，神宫寺大大分开了岩桥的双腿，重重舔上了红红的，随着呼吸开合着的小穴  
舌尖贴着穴口的软肉打转，轻轻刺入，模仿着性交的动作小幅度抽插...  
岩桥显然没有料到神宫寺竟会这样无师自通，身体变得更软，胡乱摇着头，在神宫寺重新握上翘起的性器时，忍不住泄了出来  
神宫寺舔了舔指尖沾上的精液，无意中看到旁边被丢开湿漉漉的马克笔，竟有些小不爽。三两下扯掉裤子，握住自己完全勃起的性器，对准还在往外流水的小穴，整根插进去  
“想知道，我插的玄树更舒服，还是马克笔？”  
“唔......嗯.....是...你的那根插进来让我更舒服....”  
岩桥发出满足的呻吟，红红的脸埋在神宫寺颈窝，讨好的伸出可爱的舌头一下一下舔过对方的耳垂  
神宫寺每一次进出都大开大合，岩桥爽的脚尖和尾巴都绷直，来不及吞下的唾液从嘴角流下，眼睛有些失神，甬道本能的吮吸着对方的火热  
终于在被操到深处时，再一次射了出来  
神宫寺感觉到小腹一阵阵的温热，知道小魅魔又被自己操射了，下面的小口不规则痉挛着，紧紧吮住自己马上要爆发的那根，神宫寺轻轻抚过岩桥哭花的小脸，也一滴不漏射在湿热的甬道里  
“所以神宫寺今天为什么会迟到？”被喂饱的家伙依然不打算轻易放过神宫寺，在得知原委后，脸上又露出了小恶魔的笑容  
“廉想追岸君的话，也许我可以帮忙哦！”


End file.
